The present invention relates to a method or an apparatus for attaching a hook-and-loop fastener to a carton with an openable and closable lid to maintain a closing state of the lid relative to a carton body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,878 shows a disk case for housing a photoelectromagnetic disk such as a CD (i.e. compact disk) or DVD (i.e. digital video disk). The disk case is typically comprised of a disk loading portion for loading a photoelectromagnetic disk and a sheet loading portion for loading a description sheet, which are openably and closably connected to each other via a hinge.
After a photoelectromagnetic disk and a description sheet are loaded into the disk case, the disk case is closed. Such a disk case is sometimes housed in a carton. Also, a carton with a lid has recently been used to house a disk case.
In such a carton with a lid, a closing state of a lid relative to a carton body needs to be maintained at the time of closure of the lid and also the lid needs to be easily disengaged from the carton body at the time of opening of the lid. Therefore, such a carton with a lid requires an engaging and disengaging mechanism for opening and closing a lid.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and an apparatus for easily attaching a hook-and-loop fastener as an engageable and disengageable means on a carton with a lid to maintain a closing state of the lid relative to a carton body.